Charles of Montelimar, Prince Consort of Arendaal
Charles of Montelimar ("Charles the Handsome") (1400 - 1450) was the husband of Queen Regent Madeleine I of Arendaal and thus the Prince Consort of Arendaal between 1424 and 1444. Charles was the son of King Jean V of Montelimar and Nissa of Arendaal, and married Madeleine, his cousin once removed, a year before she ascended the throne. The couple’s wedding festivities were celebrated in glorious fashion at the Villa d'Nord. The marriage was a successful one, producing twelve children, most of whom lived to adulthood. Given that his wife was so often with child during her reign, and thus unable to carry out some of her more duties, Prince Charles acted as a kind of unofficial co-regent for Madeleine. He complemented Queen Madeleine I's image as a great "patroness of the arts" with his own image as the handsome, sporting, "golden boy." He was an avid jouster, hunter and athlete, though disinterested in, and not especially adept at, the more tedious administrative affairs of state. As unofficial co-ruler he placed even greater stock than his wife in the competence of government ministers, leaving most of the actual governing to them. He was more skilled at diplomacy and reserved his considerable talents to this end. As his wife was regarded as among the most beautiful women in Europe, and as Charles was known for his handsome appearance, the pair was nicknamed "Mars and Venus", a pairing that captured the imagination of numerous artists, including the later Aren Renaissance master Sandro Botticelli. Many of his works featuring the mythological couple are meant to represent Prince Charles and Queen Madeleine. Family, Marriage and Children Prince Charles of Montelimar married Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal in 1423. She was his second cousin, once removed. They had the following children: *Pieter I of Arendaal (1424 - 1477) - succeeded his mother as ruler in 1444 *Gustav IV of Arendaal (1426 - 1480) - became King when Pieter I abdicated *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b. 1429) - Consort of Emperor Victor II of Swabia *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b. 1430) - Consort of Emperor Heinrich V von Franken *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland (b. 1432) - Consort of King Ludwig V of Eiffelland Siblings *Phillippe III of Montelimar - brother Other Royal Relations *Jean VI of Montelimar - nephew. Married Charles' granddaughter, Anne *Niklaas III of Arendaal - father-in-law *Anna of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Harald III of Arendaal - grandson *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar – granddaughter. Consort of Jean VI of Montelimar and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - granddaughter. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Kristine of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - wife's aunt. Consort of Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire *Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Jean V of Montelimar |3= Nissa of Arendaal |4= King Henri VIII of Montelimar |5= Queen of Montelimar |6= Crown Prince Lief of Arendaal |7= Martha of Anglyn |8= King Louis V of Montelimar |9= Queen of Montelimar |10= x |11= x |12= King Edvard II of Arendaal |13= Louise of Montelimar |14= King Edmund III of Anglyn |15= Wilma of Northumbria |16= King Jean IV of Montelimar |17= Queen of Montelimar |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= King of Suionia |25= Queen Gisela I of Arendaal |26= King Charles VII of Montelimar |27= Queen of Montelimar |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Montelimar *Katarina von Nareath de Brissac Category: History of Montelimar Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures